


One Good Turn

by Spindizzy



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: Bayonetta found something that belonged to him.





	One Good Turn

"If you're not going to take care of your toys, you're going to lose them," Bayonetta said crisply, slapping the sheaf of papers into Luka's chest as she passed. He scrambled to grab them – and then froze, a few of the sheets falling from his suddenly lax fingers. The papers were all torn notebook sheets, worn and faded with age. Some of them had photographs taped to the pages; all of them were covered in handwriting as familiar as his own.

Luka dropped to his knees, frantically gathering the pages that had escaped, turning them over to read snatches of what his father – his _father_ – had written. " _Notes on the Topic of Magic_ IV" next to "Ithavoll CEO - II" next to a photo labelled "To my beloved son" —

"How did you –?" Luka started, his voice choked. " _When_ did you – I had some of his notes, but this —" He clutched the pages to his chest, disordered and bent, but _here_ , and had to close his eyes, take a deep breath. Journalistic pride, right? "Thank you, Bayonetta. This means a lot to me."

He wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes and found himself alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble_Zone prompt "Gesture". And I'm ALWAYS here to yell about Bayonetta, so if you want someone to be excited about it, my Dreamwidth is spindizzy, and my twitter is @spindilly!


End file.
